Popularity Isn't Everything
by yokainomiko
Summary: Popularity Isn't Everything Or so Tamao says. Anna of course is out to prove her wrong and will go to no end to become queen on her new school. That is if Anna doesn't ruin her chances of a good first impression before school even starts. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Popularity Isn't Everything

By: Fumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King this is the one and only warning

Chapter 1: The Bet  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

It was 4 in the afternoon at one of the "hangs" of Ishi High School and of course popularity ruled all.

"Get me a latté!" Anna yelled pointing at a random male loser. He immediately set off on that task.

"Gee Anna, must you be so loud?" Pirika said covering her ears. "Though seeing that kid shake was pretty sweet!"

"You got that right girl!" Anna replied high-fiving Pirika.

The boy gave Anna a latté and Anna took a small sip…which she immediately spit out.

"What is this crap?!? Anna yelled. "This latté is _way_ too hot. Go blow on it until it's cool enough!"

The boy appeared even more pathetic and then proceeded to blow his lungs out.

"A-Anna?" A meek voice asked.

"What is it Tamao? You haven't said much since we got here." Anna said feigning interest.

"W-well, don't you think that you're a little hard on the poor boy? Just because you're popular…" Tamao began.

"I'm plenty nice! What do you mean?" Anna interrupted as she took back her latté.

Tamao looked at Anna with skepticism as Anna took a sip of her latté. Anna frowned and Pirika shook her head sympathetically.

"This drink is too cold!" Anna yelled. She then looked at Tamao and said in a quieter voice. "Go get me another one." Anna added in a glare for good measure.

The boy nodded his head and promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

Something inside the meek little Tamao snapped. "SEE?!?" She practically shrieked. "This is exactly what I'm talking about!!! Taking advantage of poor people and getting away with it because you're popular! Why, I bet you couldn't go a year without the power you have!"

"Wanna bet?!?" Anna yelled back furious.

"Why not?!?" Was the reply. "Transfer into my school as an underdog and see how you like it!!!"

"I think I will!" Anna yelled while pounding her hand on the table. "Whose to say I won't crawl my way back to the top?!?"

"Oh pul—eeze! You're only popular because you have money. Everyone at my school has money. You'd be a loser!" Tamao taunted.

"I will go to your school! Crawl to the top! And date the most popular guy at your stupid school! Or my name isn't Anna Kyouyama!!!" Anna finished with a flourish.

"Fine! If I win you have to change your name and declare how useless popularity is and how hard it is to be taken advantage of by popular people! If you win…" Tamao said in one breath.

Anna interrupted with "If I win you have to worship me as Queen Anna of Popularity!!!"

"You're on!" Anna and Tamao shook hands to close the deal.

"You know…" Tamao said as she calmed down. "Popularity isn't everything."

"No!" Anna said firmly. "Popularity is **_everything."_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! This is my first Shaman King fic, and I am very excited. I'll try to update often, but I'm really busy. Reviews do encourage though… Just a warning though…expect lots of OOC


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing the ‘Rents

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 2: Convincing the 'Rents 

Shortly afterwards Tamao went home.

Anna stood up.

"What's up Anna?" Pirika asked.

"Gotta go home to figure out how to convince the 'rents to let me transfer," Anna explained. "See you tomorrow."

"Ja!" Pirika said waving.

Anna then 'asked' a random person to drive her home. A request easily accepted. She gave directions to her house and left the poor person's car without a thanks or a good-bye.

_Hmm…_ Anna thought. _I think the best way to go at this would be to casually mention that I want to go to a new school._

That night Anna put her plan into action "I want to transfer to a new school!" Anna declared slamming her hands onto the table.

"Anna sit down and eat your dinner," Anna's mother sternly replied. (I don't know Anna's parent's names wasn't she abandoned or something? I'll call them… Miyuki and Yoshi)

"Don't you care?" Anna asked frustrated as she sat down and began eating.

"Of course I care sweety!" was Miyuki's reply. "It's just that I know you so well that I've been waiting for this declaration of yours. Isn't that right Yoshi?"

Yoshi took a bite of his food and smiled, "Of course Yuki darling. You've been planning this for months."

Anna froze. "You've been planning this for months?"

"That's right o-daughter of mine. Those SATs you took for John Hopkins. You only took the SAT twice the other six were entrance exams for high schools." Miyuki said with a knowing smile.

Anna started glaring at her mother.

"Wipe that look off your face young lady," Yoshi sternly ordered. His eyes then softened. "You'll be glad to know that you passed them all.

Anna was getting angry now. "Yeah?" Anna said with bitterness in her tone. "Then did I take a test for…Shinra Academy?"

"Ano…" Yoshi said stroking his chin. "I don't know ask your mother." Yoshi then smiled at Miyuki who blushed.

Anna tapped her foot impatiently bringing her parents back to reality.

"Ahem!" Miyuki said embarrassed. "Y-you did pass that test. Not one of your best, but it is a better school. We can transfer you in a week."

"I suppose that you already bought my uniform too." Anna said dripping with sarcasm. She gave a wave of her hand.

"Actually no," Miyuki said thoughtfully. "I kept worrying about if you would gain weight or not…"

"NANI?" now Anna was furious.

After about an hour the poor adults managed to calm Anna down **_and_** finish dinner. Anna went to her room, did her homework, chatted online, showered and starting watching soap operas in her room while munching on osenbei. Meanwhile Miyuki and Yoshi discussed Anna quietly.

* * *

I can't believe I never updated for the sake of this chapter… At least I finally found my notebook and posted chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be out sometime in June 

5/21/05


	3. Chapter 3: Yoh Asakura

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 3: Yoh Asakura

* * *

"Aniki!" Yoh yelled. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" 

"Otouto, it's Sunday. There's no school." Hao whined.

"Aniki! We're going to buy new uniforms. You know after you burned all of yours and half of mine?" Yoh said exasperated. "Do you want me to go without you?"

"Iie! Matte Otouto I just need to feed—"

"Spirit of Flame 1?"

"No"

"Spirit of Flame 2?"

"Wrong again bro"

"Spirit of Flame 3?"

"This is going to take awhile…"

"Spirit of Flame 4?"

"Do you want a clue?"

"Spirit of Flame 5?"

"C'mon you know you want a clue…"

"I'll get it on my own aniki" Yoh said determinedly. "Spirit of Flame 6?"

* * *

15 minutes later Yoh was out of breath. "Spirit of Flame 128?" Yoh panted. 

"Nope!"

"Well then…I have no idea!" Yoh conceded. "I know of no other red scorchios that you have aniki! You must've made a new account of something…"

"Pin Pon!" Hao yelled. "Congrats Otouto! You were smart! This morning I have made an account called 'Hao-samahasthebesthair33'! My new pet is named Spirit of Flame 129!"

Yoh sighed, "Aniki, why do you have so many pets?"

"Because I want my Neopets to rule the Neopian World to prove that red scorchios are the only worthy Neopet!" Hao yelled with a flame in the background.

Yoh sweatdropped. _I don't think it's even possible to take over the Neopian World without being a computer hacker…Aniki's going about this all wrong…_

Yoh was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hao cried. "How could this have happened?"

Yoh sweatdropped again. "What happened Aniki?"

"Spirit of Flame 129 has the Ugga Ugga Virus!" Hao sobbed.

"What did you do?" Yoh asked trying to get to the bottom of the 'mystery'

Hao stopped sobbing and thought for a moment "I was only feeding him a rotten omelette…"

Yoh nodded his head to show he was thinking when he paused. "You fed him a rotten omelette?" he asked incredulously.

Hao nodded to show that yes he did feed his pet a rotten omelette.

"Why did you think they were called rotten omelettes?"

"I thought it was a misnomer…"

"Don't go using our school vocabulary as an excuse!"

Hao pouted adorably until Yoh sighed.

"What's the cure Aniki and how much does it cost?"

"Sporkle Syrup, over 100,000 nps" Hao said with an I-get-what-I-want grin.

"WHAT?" Yoh yelled in shock, he took a deep breath. "Just wait for the healings springs to cure him.

"I can't do that and let my poor, poor pet suffer!" Hao dramatically exclaimed falling to the floow in emphasis.

Yoh looked at Hao and blinked very slowly, he blinked again. "I'm sorry Aniki…ano…I'll help you cure Spirit of Flame 120…somehow…" Yoh began.

"It's Spirit of Flame 129," Hao corrected.

"Fine, I'll help you cure Spirit of Flame **_129_**," Yoh emphasized the '129' "**_After_** we buy new uniforms."

Hao leapt up from his computer chair and grabbed Yoh's arm. "Then what are we waiting for?" Hao yelled. "To the school!"

Hao ran out the door dragging Yoh who managed to grab some money just before they disappeared out of sight.

* * *

This chapter had so much more planned for it, but then I decided to keep my chapters around the same length...short. Fourth chapter hopefull within a month. REJOICE! My school is done!

6/12/05


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions Part I

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 4: First Impressions Part 1

* * *

The Asakura twins walked into the expansive room that's sole purpose was selling school uniforms.

Hao scratched his head. "Eh…Otouto why are we here?" he asked.

Yoh sighed. "We're buying new school uniforms because you have a habit of burning all of ours…"

"And why did I come?"

"I told you I'd help you with Spirit of Flame129."

Hao started crying. "SPIRIT OF FLAME129!" he wailed.

Yoh looked around the room to see that no one had noticed Hao's wailing.

"Why did you have to get sick on me? WHY? I haven't even had you for 12 hours!" Hao continued to rant.

"Aniki…your pet got sick because you fed it bad food…" Yoh tried to explain.

"I though it was a **_MISNOMER_** you can't blame me! I know you do!" Hao then ran into a nearby corner where he continued to sob and sometimes whimper "Spirit of Flame129."

* * *

Anna and Pirika walked into the room just as Hao ran to his corner.

As they passed Hao Anna scoffed, "What a loser!"

Pirika nodded. "Seriously! What kind of a guy cries in public? …I wonder what he was crying about…" she added.

"Probably some girl dumped him," Anna stated walking towards a stand of skirts. "Thought he was too wimpy for her tastes."

Pirika smiled, "Who would date him in the first place?"

A green haired boy kept Anna from making a retort. "Excuse me miss…Is there any way I can help you?" he politely asked.

Anna glowered at the boy. _How dare he almost interrupt me!_ "Yes, I need someone to help me sort through the sizes."

Lyserg's watch started to beep; "I'm sorry ma'am…"

"Kyouyama Anna"

"Kyouyama-san, my shift just ended; the next person should be here in a moment. If you would like to complain about my rudeness my name is Lyserg," he bowed. "Diethyl Lyserg."

"Hmph!" Anna replied. "Maybe I will complain!"

Lyserg smiled and left to go clock out of his job.

Pirika squealed, "Lyserg wa kirei desu!"

Anna frowned, "He was rude to just leave me here"

"But he was soo polite about it. If all the boys at this school are like that no wonder Oniichan didn't want me to come!" Pirika was starry eyed.

"That's right…Horo-Horo used to go to this school didn't he?"

Pirika held up a skirt and shirt against her body, "This is cute huh? Oh yeah, he wanted to transfer to Ishi so he could chase boys away from me but Kasan and Tosan wouldn't let him because Shinra is a better school."

* * *

Haha This wound up being three times the length of Chapter 3 so I broke it up into 3 parts. At least I finally updated something right? Err...Part 3 will have review replys I think...that chapter will have a really long AN

8/2/05


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions Part II

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 5: First Impressions Part 2

* * *

A very small boy ran up. "Anna-san?" he asked. 

Anna looked up, to the side, and finally down, "Want something midget?"

_Great! Lyserg made her seem nicer than she is. I gnore the height comment Manta, size doesn't matter. Right? Right, size does not matter…_ "Hehe…" he scratched his head. "Lyserg told me that you needed help?"

Anna looked confused for a moment before quickly applying an emotionless face. _Lyserg? Oh! That boy who almost interrupted me!_ She made an evil grin and Manta gulped.

_I'll vent some anger and have some fun at the same time_. That decided Anna threw a shirt at Manta. "Find me an extra-small," Anna said in a cold demanding tone.

Manta trembled in his little sneakers. "W-wouldn't you prefer to try on a small first?" he stuttered. "T-that way we c-can be sure your n-need an extra small…"

Anna squatted down and peered at Manta. "You say something shrimp?" she asked. Anna then gave a look that bore through Manta making him even more uncomfortable.

"I-iie! I-I'll just start looking, okay?" Manta asked as more and more sweat seemed to pour through his pores.

Anna stood up. " You do that," she then turned her back to Manta who eagerly ran off searching for the said shirt.

Pirika clutched her stomach. "Hahaha! Oh my GOD! That loser looked like he was about to wet himself!" she yelled.

Anna dusted off her skirt. "Hmm…" Anna looked seriously at Pirika. "I think I'm losing my touch"

Pirika stopped laughing blinked and started laughing harder. "Y-you're kidding right?" she asked. "Kyouyama Anna? Losing her touch? Ahahahahaha!"

Anna stomped on Pirika's foot. "That's not funny!" she glowered.

"Itaiii!" Pirika cried as she hopped around clutching her foot. "Gomen! Gomen!"

"S-suimasen…" a voice interrupted.

Anna glared at Pirika before turning to see flailing arms, she looked down and found Manta jumping up and down waving his arms frantically.

She blinked. "I don't see my shirt" she stated.

Manta gave a nervous laugh. "Hehe, about that…I couldn't find an extra small shirt," he hurredly yelled. He continued, "The only places to look are in the pile behind you and the back supply room."

"Are you implying that I didn't think to look in the pile closest to me?" Anna snapped.

"O-of course not!" Manta started sweating profusely again. "I-I'll go look in the back now…"

Pirika watched Manta's retreating figure before turning around and picking up a shirt from the pile behind Anna. "Here's an extra small," she looked up from the shirt. "You didn't seem to look that hard Anna…"

Anna and Pirika's eyes met and they both smirked.

Pirika laughed for the third time that day. "That shirt looks too small to wear!" she added wiping a tear away.

Anna looked at the shirt in Pirika's arms and picked another up. "Looks like I need a small, let's go."

* * *

I've decided to post all of my review responses to chapters 1-3 now, and respond to the reviews for 4-6 later. I'm sorry for not replying to everyone, I just don't really know what to say. I want to thank asn water for reading my story after the 10 months between chapters 1 and 2. I'd also like to thank Vash for reviewing all of my chapters. And then there's a special reply to ChibiAzn3 for being so weird. You're one of the reasons I took so long to update. I thought it was funny how upset you were. I'm sorry, kind of. 

The rest is a general thank you (Because I'm new at reviewer response) and yes, Hao is weird. He will hopefully get better as time goes on. I don't quite know how his pyromania and neopets addiction go with what I have planned with him...but it will work...somehow

8/10/05


	6. Chapter 6: First Impressions Part III

Ha! I bet you thought there were only two parts huh? Well you were WRONG! Here's part 3 and sorry I didn't post it my final push towards posting it is that school starts tomorrow…

* * *

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 6: First Impressions Part III

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoh had been picking up the much-needed extra sets of clothing when he heard a repeating sound of clicking. Yoh quickly dropped the clothes he had been carrying and ran to Hao's corner.

"Aniki!" Yoh scolded.

"What is it Otouto?" Hao directed an innocent puppy dog look towards Yoh.

"Give it to me Aniki," Yoh said in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Give what?" Hao asked giving off a look similar to a child's after being caught sneaking cookies before dinner.

Yoh frowned. "Give what?" he mocked before yelling, "Kuso! The lighter Hao! Give me the lighter!"

Hao pouted before handing Yoh a lighter from his pocket. "I was just trying to have some fun, cheer me up about Spirit of Flame129 you know…"

"Yeah? Well your 'fun' as you call it could have us facing suspension, expulsion, being grounded for life, and all loss of allowance," the surprisingly responsible twin lectured.

Hao grinned. "Chill bro', you need a girlfriend" he looked around the room to prove his point. _Not pretty people, ugly people, boring people… Aha! That laughing blue-haired girl is perfect for Yoh! Plus, then I can flirt with that hot blonde she's with. Otouto'd never go for such a serious looking babe!_ Hao pointed towards the two girls. "Like her!" he proudly exclaimed.

Hao **_was_** pointing at Pirika, but Yoh found himself staring at Anna. His jaw dropped. _She's beautiful! A goddess…_

Hao grinned at the gaping Yoh. _Who's good?_ He shoved Yoh, "Go tell her she's cute."

_Cute? More like gorgeous! _ "Eh? Okay…" Yoh said in a dazed tone never turning his head.

Hao started at Yoh as he walked over to the 'wonderfully kind-hearted' Anna and Pirika. _Wha? He's actually doing it? I **am** good!_

_

* * *

_  
Yoh felt like he was on a cloud as he walked. All he could do was stare at Anna in awe. He vaguely heard her say "Let's go" _What? She's leaving? I don't even know her name!_

"You can't do that!" Pirika cried forgetting what was so funny. "Then you'll miss seeing his face!"

Yoh noticed Pirika for the first time. _Hmm? She's cute… but there's something odd about her blue hair… Wait… Blue hair? Why does that sound familiar… oh yeah! She has hair like Horo-Horo! I wonder how he's doing since he got expelled so he could go to the same school as his sister…_

Anna looked thoughtful. "That's true…" she began before turning towards Yoh. "You've been staring at us for a while. Do you have something to say?"

Yoh grinned before scratching his head. "I just think that you're really pretty."

Anna gave Yoh her coldest glare and slapped him.

Hao and Pirika gaped while Yoh clutched his cheek. Anna smirked.

Seeing as he had completely missed what had just happened, Manta ran towards Anna and tugged on her skirt. "A-Anna-san I found your shirt…"

Anna slapped Manta with her other hand. "Thanks for nothing! I'm in the middle of something!"

Hao saw an opportunity and he grabbed it. "Hey Morty," he nonchalantly said with a practiced suave tone.

Anna glared at Hao and prepared **_both_** her hands. "Oh look, it's crying boy now the world is safe" she said in a sarcastic tone. "It's not Morty, it's Shorty, now go away."

Yoh snapped out of his shock. "Hey! That's my brother!" he defended.

"Really? I couldn't tell. You guys look nothing alike," the sarcasm was dripping from Anna's voice.

Manta rubbed his cheek. "Wait, so what about the shirt?"

"Hm? I found an extra small, it didn't fit so I'm buying a small."

Manta's mouth opened, closed, opened again and he fell to the ground in a faint before his mouth could shut.

Anna then picked up a pile of clothes threw cash at the cashier who carefully shoved the clothes into a bag. Anna grabbed said bag and walked towards the door.

"Matte! Anna!" Pirika cried running after Anna.

* * *

The crowd of boys stood in silence until Lyserg ran into the room. "I forgot my jacket," he explained.

Lyserg looked around the room at the now foaming Manta, the red faced Yoh and the shocked Hao. "Did I miss something here?"

* * *

I wonder who Anna will be paired with…I'm not tellin' XP

I'm taking a poll here, how impatient are you for Anna to start school?

a) not at all

b) a little

c) it could go either way

d) I'd like it to happen

e) Yes, yes! School! Now!

Say which you prefer please. Because I kind of want one more chapter between school and now but I **_can_** make it happen next chapter so I thought I'd wait ask my readers since last chapter I got over 50 hits. Yay! So please participate in the poll.

Let's see…I've changed my mind again and have decided to do reviewer responses whenever I feel like it.

ans water: We'll see when the girls change

Xbakiyalo: Well, they met happy?

ChibiAzn3: I meant that I thought that your want for me to update would make it more interesting if I DIDN'T update and yes you are indeed funny. Don't deny it!

pendulumxswing: No, it won't be PirikaxLyserg. C'mon if I made a pairing for Pirika it would HAVE to be RenxPirika! If you don't believe look at my C2 community!

azimataiji: I don't know what to write as a response… I'll try to include some Neopet madness to the tale

rumia: Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters. It really bumped up my review count. But a question…Do you have an account?

Vash: Thanks for reviewing and same question I asked rumia. Do you have a account?

There I tried review responses, don't complain about them I suck at them. Oh and while it won't be a year until the next update I'm thinking Christmas time.

8/28/05


	7. Chapter 7: Reflections and Introductions

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 7: Reflections and a Last Minute Introduction

* * *

Anna slowed down when she had walked a good block or so away from the school. 

"Anna!" Pirika cried before clutching her knees. "Warn… me… next… time… you… pull… something… like… this…" she wheezed.

_Like I'm going to answer that._ "I thought you were practicing your running," Anna remarked ignoring what Pirika had said in the first place.

"I… was…" Pirika coughed and then straightened out. "That's better…" She began again, "I was, that is until Oniichan found out that my personal trainer was a teenaged boy. I swear he is soo paranoid!" Pirika moved her arms in a big circle to emphasize simply how annoying Horo-Horo was. _Oniichan even threatened to remove the eyes of the poor guy for looking at me…_ "GOD!"

Anna thought through the information that Pirika gave before shrugging. "Well, it can't be helped. But you need to get into shape. How else are you going to master the quick, yet classy, exit like the one I just made?"

Pirika gave a weak smile. "You're right of course. I'll look into getting a female trainer…" _I'll have to put an ad on the bulletin board to find someone. I just don't have Anna's domineering presence to randomly tell a person to train me. Wait Anna?_ She frowned, "Wait… how did this become about me? What about YOU? You just totally blew off, like two really cute boys."

"Your point being?"

"What if they were popular?"

The blond frowned. "They couldn't be. They were losers."

"You never know… Oniichan always claimed to be semi-popular and lord knows he's a loser," Pirika pointed out.

"You know I never believed that he was popular."

"That's not the point!" the bluette was growing impatient. "The point is that you **_don't know!_** For all we know that short dork was the most popular guy in the school!"

_Did she just say…_ Anna's eyes uncharacteristically widened at Pirika's words.

Pirika paused and thought about the words she had just said before bursting into laughter. "Hahahah! That midget? **_POPULAR?_**"

Anna's eyes reverted to their normal coldness, but you could see just a hint of a smile. "What _were_ you thinking?"

"Hahaha! I… haha… don't… hahahahahah… know…" the Ainu finished.

_The stupidity that I have to go through… Pirika's an okay person, but she says the dumbest things at times. Shorty? **Popular?** That day could never come._ Anna eyed Pirika with a look of annoyance. _And she laughs too much. This is what? The hundredth time today? Okay, not that much, but still… Doesn't she know how to keep those kind of things to herself? I do admit… I smiled at the idea of it… but I'm not **crying** like she is!_

And indeed Pirika was crying. _Oh… my… god! How could I have said something like that? Hehe. Uh oh, Anna's pissed at me. I guess I've been laughing a **bit** excessively… Okay, a lot. But I can't help it! She's just too great to hang around! I need to laugh a little bit less._ Pirika wiped away the tears from her eyes. _Yup! If I laugh too much I'll never get a super hotty boyfriend!_ With that decided Pirika abruptly stopped laughing.

Anna waited to make sure that she had officially stopped laughing. "Pirika, if you can't control your laughter you'll never get a boyfriend," she tapped her foot impatiently.

_Well, what do you know…_ both girls thought as a certain greened-haired boy walked towards them lost in his thoughts.

Anna flashed a look in Pirika's direction. "Here's your chance to prove me wrong."

Pirika grinned. "Yup, my only chance," she muttered. The Ainu cupped her mouth with her hands calling, "Lyserg-kun! Yoo hoo! Over here!"

"Huh?" Lyserg asked just now noticing the girls that demanded the attention of all around. "Do I know you?"

Pirika giggled and ran up to him looping her arm through his. "Of course silly! We met just a short while ago, you remember my friend Anna right?" she asked pointing at the groaning Anna.

_Anna? Why do I always seem to get into these circumstances?_ Lyserg thought. _Oh well gotta keep up appearances…_ Lyserg de-tangled himself from Pirika, pasted a smile on his face, and turned to face said girl. _Oh!_ He started. _It's her! This really isn't my day…_ "Kyouyama-san! It's such a surprise to see you… what two blocks away from the school?"

"It's three blocks," she promptly replied. "I think you are just making small talk to be polite, and I don't like that. The real question is what are **_you_** doing so close to the school having already left your shift."

"_Anna!_" Pirika hissed.

The blonde ignored the call for her attention. "Well? I'm waiting," she stated radiating an aura of impatience.

"W-well, you see…" Lyserg stuttered. _Oh lord she makes me nervous!_ "I- I uh… I forgot my jacket!" he cried. The rest of the explanation came pouring out. "I was so busy ensuring that you would be properly served with your needs that I completely forgot to take my jacket with me." Lyserg looked at his wristwatch. "That said, I really must go before it gets any later."

Pirika pouted. "Surely you could spare twenty minutes or so to have coffee with us?"

"Surely not!" Lyserg cried. "It will be getting chilly soon and at that time a jacket would be essential." _Plus I don't think I could handle twenty minutes under the watchful eye of your friend…_

Pirika hung her head and sighed. "Of course… Ja ne Lyserg-kun…" _Another day…_ She looked up to see no one in front of her.

"He already left," Anna 'helpfully' said aloud to clarify the thoughts of Pirika.

_Anna's right… I'll never get a boyfriend…_ Pirika hung her head again only to notice in her peripheral vision that Anna had left her. "M-matte! Anna! ANNA!"

The blonde didn't stop walking but she did slow down enough so that Pirika could follow and eventually catch up. They walked to the nearest coffee shop ordered their usual drinks and had sat down when Anna's cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Pirika asked.

"…" Anna looked at her phone thoughtfully. "It says it's you."

"ME!" Pirika incredulously cried out. "But I'm right here!"

"…" Anna opened her phone and said, "Moshi moshi." Her eyes widened. "YOU!"

* * *

I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to leave you like that! But I completely forgot to finish this chapter up for Christmas until Christmas Eve and then I was busy being a lazy bum! Another two parter -:thumps head on wall:- forgive me… please… and next chapter when you ask what drugs I'm on I'll answer with "allergy medicine, don't ask," okay? 

If you didn't understand the paragraph above, basically I didn't finish the chapter so I'm leaving you at the half-way point. I really wanted to give you people **_something_** for waiting so long…

12/27/05  



	8. Chapter 8: Strange Talks and Effects

Popularity Isn't Everything  
By: Fumi

Chapter 8: Some Strange Conversations and Bad Special Effects

* * *

"Um… Manta lock up will you?" an eighteen year girl asked peeking at her worker. "I'm going out… Yeah…" _God, I need a raise, the drama is way more than I bargained for…_ She then left the store out the front door. 

A couple moments later Lyserg ran into the room. "I forgot my jacket," he explained.

Lyserg looked around the room at the now foaming Manta, the red faced Yoh and the shocked Hao. "Did I miss something here?"

Yoh was the first to break the silence. "Um…" he gave a weak smile. "I guess you could say that…" He poked his face cutely for emphasis, but wound up wincing as he poked the same cheek that Anna had slapped. "Ow…"

Hao stared at Yoh. _I'm glad **I** didn't get slapped. Wait, this kid's a normal civilian! I can't have him see me all out of sync! Image control! Image control!_ Hao smiled sexily at Lyserg. "Nothing I couldn't handle happened," he said suavely.

That arrogant… I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Lyserg thought, he mentally glowered at Hao. That full of himself attitude! It's that kind of thing that makes Jeanne-sama— Lyserg was interrupted by his thoughts. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE---------LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOKYO!" a voice cried. 

This voice forced everyone to stare at the door only to be blinded by a flashing light.

"What… the… hell!" Hao managed to cry.

"My eyes!" Manta screamed. "Oh the agony!"

Yoh was the only one still standing. "This can only be the work of one person!" he cried.

"IT IS I!" the glowing person yelled out. "THE ONE… THE ONLY…"

The lights turned off and everyone blinked madly trying to make sense of a figure standing triumphantly in the doorway.

"HORO-HORO! The coolest guy ever!" Horo-Horo finished with a wink and a thumbs up.

Lyserg gaped, "You… HIRED people to display these sorts of lights!"

Hao looked at Lyserg with disgust on his face, "That is your first question? A better one would be 'Where did you hire them?' or 'Why are you so tasteless as to pull a stunt like this?' Those are the proper questions Lyserg my boy!"

"How about where did you get such a bad brain? That way, I can avoid becoming as stupid as you," Lyserg retorted. He paused. "And I'm not your boy!"

"Ooh good comeback," the longhaired god sarcastically replied.

Yoh tried to mediate the situation. _Oh man, I can't get in trouble with another lawsuit!_ "Er… guys…" he tried. _I have NO idea what to say…_ "Manta!" he cried as the first thing that popped into his head. "Are you alright?"

"Whole… life… flashing…" Manta murmured on the ground twitching every now and again. "Noooo!" he cried leaping up. "Not the dictionary! I don't want to be any shorter!"

Everyone looked at the small fry oddly as if he were insane.

"Hehe?" Manta tried. "I'm okay… really…" _I think I'm going to need an emergency appointment with my therapist when this whole thing is over…_

Horo-Horo tapped his foot against the floor. _Everyone's IGNORING me! Why did I go through all this trouble to be **ignored**!_ "Hello? People?" Horo-Horo asked. "Remember me at all?"

"Ah yes, the class-less clown Horo-Horo!" Hao titled Horo-Horo.

"CLASS-LESS? Dude! I have way more class than you!"

"It's not my fault you have to take summer school to make up the classes you failed."

"That was to keep guys like YOU away from my sister! It's not my fault Otou-san wouldn't let me transfer!"

"If you actually had class you wouldn't have had to fail all of your classes to get what you wanted." Hao flipped his hypnotic hair for emphasis. "**_I_** get everything **_I_** want."

_Yeah, Onii-chan gets everything… I mean, he got the special premium Neopets account even though Otou-san and Okaa-san think he's too old for Neopets, and he got a different ipod for everyday of the month… He even gets all the girls… Like Kasuragi-san and Himura-sensei… Even complete strangers bow to his will… Wait! Ooh, I can't miss this opportunity._ "Not everything Onii-chan" Yoh slyly called out.

"Yes everything! Name one thing I wanted but didn't get!" _I dare you to try!_

"Does a certain blonde spark a memory?"

Hao blushed, yes, blushed. "W-well, that's a special exception" he stuttered. "It's not like you did any better!" he snapped. "We don't even know her name!"

Yoh grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever people" Horo-Horo grumbled. "I'm on an errand." _What was it again?_

Manta whimpered. "She had the coldest eyes I'd ever seen. Her slap leaves people begging for death…" he muttered.

Lyserg blinked, "Surely Kyouyama-san isn't that bad…"

Manta shook his head no, "That's right, she's **_worse!_**"

"Wait, are you guys talking about Anna?" Horo-Horo asked. _Anna, the errand had something to do with Anna…_

"Anna?" Hao asked. "You know this girl?"

"No duh, she's imouto's best friend. About yea tall, blonde hair, glare that leaves people cowering, a slap that hurts for hours… you get the picture. I'd be one lame dude if I didn't know who my sister's friends were," Horo-Horo explained. _Oh yeah! It had something to do with Pirika!_

"So her name's Anna…" Yoh mumbled. _What a beautiful name, short and to the point just like her personality…_

_Wait a second, that means Anna and Pirika came by here today, and I came by here on an errand that had to do with Anna then…_ "DUDE! Stop right there! You guys saw Anna and Pirika right?" Horo-Horo asked.

"Is Pirika that blue haired girl clingy girl?" Lyserg asked. _Scary, her cheerfulness was just plain creepy in comparison to Kyouyama-san's cold demeanor…_

"Yeah, sounds about right…" our Ainu began before switching into overprotective oniichan mode. "Wait! CLINGY! How dare you call my little sister clingy! You're probably the one clinging to HER! Don't ever go near Pirika again if you know what's good for you!" Horo-Horo shook his fist for good measure.

"Whoa there, no one's clinging to anyone," Hao intervened. "Now lower the fist before you injure yourself."

"HEY!" Lyserg cried out. "Who asked you to take charge? I can take care of this sort of thing myself thank you very much!"

"You should be honored that I would even bother to help you!" he snapped back.

His twin grabbed his arm. "Now Aniki, don't let this get out of hand. It's not that big of a deal, if you'd just apologize…"

"APOLOGIZE! What did I do wrong? I was just trying to help someone out!"

"But, if they don't want the help you should just let it go…" Yoh tried to explain. "If it's necessary I'll call Okaasan on my cell phone and she'll agree with me…"

"Okaasan! Do you really think it's necessary to call Okaasan!"

"That's it! I remember my errand!" Horo-Horo cried out. "I was supposed to give Pirika her cell phone because she left it at home. So I came here because Pirika said she was going to help Anna buy a new uniform!" he kneeled down with a ponderous look. "But, she's not here… so what should I do now?"

Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg sweatdropped. _Did he forget about his protecting his sister so easily?_

The most likely forgotten Manta shakily stood up. "I-I have a suggestion" he stuttered. _Come on Manta! Stand up for yourself!_ "I-If Kyouyama-san has a cell phone, and is best friends with Pirika-san. Shouldn't they have each other's numbers programmed into their phones?"

Horo-Horo pulled out Pirika's cell phone and looked at it. "That's true, but what do I do then? I don't get it…"

"That's brilliant Manta!" Lyserg complimented. _And yet so obvious, why didn't I think of that?_

Hao nodded in agreement and grabbed the cell phone. _Let's see… A's at the beginning of the alphabet so… Oh! It's the first number in the list… This might be your only chance, use your neopets pricing memorization skills to remember Anna's phone number. Done._ He pushed the talk button and the phone started ringing.

After a couple rings a "Moshi moshi" could be faintly heard on the other end of the line.

Hao smirked. "Hello Anna, we met earlier today. If you recall you slapped my twin brother."

Yoh frowned. _He had to bring that up didn't he? How am I supposed to make her like me if everyone refers to our first meeting?

* * *

_

"You!" Anna cried into the phone.

"Yes, me. Are you happy to hear me? Most girls would kill for the opportunity of me calling them." He flipped his hair for emphasis, but of course Anna couldn't see that because they were talking on the phone.

"Well, I'm not one of them. How did you get this phone!"

"Now now, don't get your shorts in a knot. My old friend Boro-Boro came by and asked if I knew how to get a hold of you and your blue-haired friend to return a cell phone. The simple answer is of course to call one of you so that we know where you are." Hao was pouring on the charm, but of course our blonde was not amused.

"I doubt that you are friends with Pirika's older brother. You don't even know his name. Now hand the phone over to him before I hunt you down and castrate you." Anna coldly commanded.

Hao gulped and handed the phone to Horo-Horo. "It's for you."

"Moshi moshi?" the Ainu boy confusedly asked. "Oh! Anna! How did you get on the phone? What! Don't call me an idiot! I'm very smart! Yeah yeah… So you're at the Starbucks around the corner? 'Kay see you in a bit. Bye." Horo-Horo turned to face the guys. "Looks like I lucked out and Anna called when I wasn't paying attention. See you around!"

With that Horo-Horo threw a smoke-bomb on the ground and escaped with a cheesy exit rivaled only by his entrance. Manta went to an emergency appointment with his therapist and Hao pissed off by his lack of progress spent five hours in the bathroom fidgeting with his hair. Yoh, unaffected by Anna's words spent the evening watching a biography of Boblove while eating oranges and Lyserg went home and studied. Anna planned her entrance to her new school for the next day and Pirika beat Horo-Horo up for being such an idiot. Thus ended a day that spanned six chapters that left many people wondering what the hell happened. The end.

* * *

You're probably wondering what the heck happened at the end of the chapter. Well, it was getting to be a little long and I just wanted to finish the silly thing already so I wrote a long narrative paragraph. I think that Yoh like Boblove. If I spelled his name wrong or something please correct me, I've only seen the Fox Box Shaman King and that isn't always accurate (Ha! It's more like is never accurate!) Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I wonder if I even have any readers still because I didn't even get that many reviews for the last chapter. 

Well, this AN has gone on long enough. Please review and tell me if this story still has any humour whatsoever. Otherwise… I might continue discontinuing it. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, but it **_will_** cover Anna's first day of school.

7/3/06


End file.
